


The Kettle

by TeddyTR



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyTR/pseuds/TeddyTR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue fic about Sherlock upsetting John with an experiment of his. The colour pink returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kettle

"You're upset."

"And again, genius deduction. Of course I'm upset!"

"Because?"

"You can't tell?"

"Something about… the kettle?"

"Go on."

"You're angry because I did an experiment? On the kettle?"

"On my kettle! For God's sake, Sherlock, I told you that you can do your crazy shit on anything in the flat, but my kettle!"

"Yeah, but I needed one and yours was the only in sight. Besides it was a worthy sacrifice, the results are rather curious. I thought the formic acid would-"

"Stop it! I don't want to hear how you tortured it!"

"You're grumpy today."

"I am, because I didn't get my tea! Could you be more ignorant?"

"Now you're being unfair."

"Yeah? How?"

"I brought milk."

"You what?"

"You always keep whining about my lack of interest in purchasing supplies and you seem to have a strange attachment to milk, so I brought some to please you."

"You went to the grocery?"

"Nonsense. I ordered it on the net and had it delivered."

"So let me summerize this. You finally decided to buy me milk on the very day you destroyed my kettle."

"I'm afraid I'm missing your point."

"Sherlock, I need milk for my tea."

"Oh…"

For John, that was it. He rolled his eyes and stormed out of the living room. Sherlock heard him stomping up on the stairs and there was a big bang of his door.

***

"John?"

"…"

"John, come on, don't sulk."

"I have every right to sulk, it's not your privilege."

"Just come down for a minute, will you?"

"No."

"John, please."

This again. John sighed. He couldn't resist this tone. And Sherlock knew that damn well.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Look!"

"… Sherlock, what the hell?"

"You're usually faster than that John. It's a kettle, obviously. I ordered it for you."

"I figured that."

"So what's your problem? I'm trying to be a nice human, and all."

"Yes, and thank you, but…"

"But?"

"Sherlock, it's pink."

"Your deduction is improving. Yes, precisely."

"Why did you buy a pink one?"

"'Cause they were out of red."

"Red?"

"Well, I lamented on the one with flowers as a pattern, but I thought you would find it too… not Johnish."

"Because pink suits my taste perfectly."

"I assumed so, you went on making thousands of remarks about that pink phone, saying I should keep it and so on."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Were you? Not from my point of view."

A short staring contest, and then John ripped out the kettle from Sherlock's hands.

"Fine!"

"Make some for me too!"

"Of course."

As John turned his back to the detective, his mouth twitched with a smile as he gripped on his new kettle.


End file.
